Kbanes2's truth or dare the transformers
by Kbanes2
Summary: have you ever wanted to know something about the transformers,or wanted them to do something silly. well here is your chance don't be shy.
1. Chapter 1

Ok people this is my new story but I need you to send me what you want me to make the transformers do. You can also make me and the transformers humans do stuff to. You can be as evil as you want. But please nothing M rated. And no slash. But rember this is Kbanes2's TRUTH OR DARE.

KEEP IT WICKED mwahahahaha.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everybody and welcome to Kbanes2's truth or dare the transformers,and I'm your host kira.

There is only two rules to this game show. Rule number one:nothing perverted. Rule number two: make the transformers do things they whould never do or make them answer questions they don't want to. !mwahahhahhahaha.

So lets get started. We have are first player her she is supergirlprime. (clapping and whistling in the background.)

Me: so supergirlprime what is your first dare?

Supergirlprime: I dare optimus prime to kick megatron in the nuts or bolts. Whatever they have.

Me: oh! That's gonna hurt. Optimus and megatron get your big afts out here. (optimus and megatron come walking out from back stage.)

Mega-pain in the aft: I hate humans. I'LL KILL THEM ALL!

Me: sure you will. (zaps megatron with a giant tazer. And he locks up like a squrriel.)

Optimus: when will my brother ever learn, when we get dragged into these kinda of things, the humans are in charge.

Me: so true. Ok optimus all you have to do is kick your brother in the no-no don't touchy zone.

Optimus: oh! Really. He says with an evil grin. Then he draws his leg back and !WHAM!

Mega-pain in the aft: makes a high pitch squeal of pain.

Me: ok that was funny.

Me: what is your second dare supergirlprime?

Supergirlprime: my second dare is. Rachet can't throw a wrench at anyone for 48 hours and he fails the dare he must be painted bummblegum pink and wear a tutu for a week..

Me: ok rachet get your old aft out here.

Rachet: what do you want? He says sounding annoyed.

Me: did you hear your dare rachet?

Rachet: yes I did, and I'll get supergirlprime back for this.

Me: sure you well (pushes rachet in a room full of wrenches and puts both sets of twins and leo in there with him.) mwahahahahahah!

Me: we will return later to see how rachet did. (snickers evily.)

Me: ok supergirlprime whats is your third dare?

Supergirlprime: I dare ironhide to be put in a room with mojo for 1 hour, with a full water bowl and he is not allowed to kill mojo.

Me: very evil supergirlprime.

Me: oh! Ironhide. I say in a sing-song voice.

Ironhide: no please don't. I beg you. I mean I'm on my knees. I can't stand that rat.

Me: oh ironhide since you asked so nicely I'll still make you go in there with the demon dog from the pit.

Ironhide: I hate you.

Me: I know you do. (pushes ironhide in a room with mojo.)

Me: while we wait on that. What is your last dare supergirl prime?

Supergirlprime: I dare soundwave to change his voice to elmo's.

Me: that's gonna be a trip supergirl prime.

Supergirtlprime: giggels evily.

Me: alright soundwave, you heard the girl. Now do it my monkey.

Soundwave: makes a few clicking noises.

Hello everbody. This soundwave and I love my goldfish and my crayone to and I love you.

Soundwave says in elmo's voice.

Me:lets get back to ironhide now shall we.

(goes to the room where ironhide and mojo are. Opens the door and theres a huge ironhide shaped hole in the wall and a trail of pee .)

Me: well it looks like ironhide didn't win this dare. (mwahahahahhaha!)

Me: I love doing this to the autobots and decepticons.

(48 hours later.)

Me: opens the door to were rachet is.

Me: well rachet I'll be going to get the paint and a giant tutu.

Rachet: I,I,I didn't do it. Starscream did it.

Me: rachet the twins are laying on the ground with dents and energon leaking out of them. And I can't even find leo. The dents in the twins mean you got wrenches and started beating the crap out of them.

Rachet: supergirlprime you will pay dearly I promise you that.

(3 hours later.)

Me: awwww rachet you look so pretty.

Rachet: I'm pink and I'm wearing a TUTU. HOW IN FRAGGING ALLSPARK CAN I LOOK PRETTY. I LOOK FRAGGING GAY.

Me: you didn't have to scream. And you are gay so don't worry about anything. I say in a calm voice.

Rachet: steams coming out of his head and his eyes went red.

Well everybody that's it for this edditon of Kbanes2's truth or dare the transformers.

This is kira saying goodbye. Because I'm sure you don't want to see whats about to happen.

Please read and review. I promise next chappy will be better. But if there is gonna be a next chapter you have to review. The chapters will hopefully get longer and funnier, but its up to you. So push the magic button. If you do I'll give you a cookie.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone and welcome back to Kbanes2's TRUTH OR DARE THE TRANSFORMERS.

Me: for are first player joining us is transformersandcallofdutyrock. So what is your first dare?

Transformersandcallofdutyrock: I dare optimus and ironhide to get fat.

Me: I don't think they can do that. Well I'll I just have to wave my magic allspark.

Me: ta da its done. Wow optimus ironhide have belly's that are hanging to the ground.

Me: ok here is are next player MIScrazyaboutfanfics. So you have a question, what is it?

MIScrazyaboutfanfics: starscream when are you gonna learn that megatron will always be better than you?

Me: well starscream get you dorrito aft out here and answer the question.

Starscream: megatron is getting weak and deafiting his brother optimus prime is all he thinks about. So his end will come and I STARSCREAM WILL BE LEADER OF THE DECEPTICONS.

Me: na! I don't think so what about you MIScrazyaboutfanfics?

MIScrazyaboutfanfics: I think he has been smoking something.

Me: yea I belive so to. Get out here squeaky darth vadar.

Me: so what is your dare MIScrazyaboutfanfics?

MIScrazyaboutfanfics: I dare bumblebee,sam, and mikela to sing the song that never ends.

Me: ok bee,sam,and mikky get out here and sing the song that never ends.

But before they could start to sing all the autobots come out and slap bee. Then ironhide picks up sam transformers and drives away. Then rachet threatens to hit mikela with a human sized wrench and so she runs behind optimus.

Me: well dang that didn't turn out right. FRAG!

Me:ok are next player is supergirlprime welcome back. Your dares were really good last time so what do you have for me now.

Supergirlprime: I dare rachet to walk up to a group of girls (in his holo-form) and ask them about reproduction and their menstrual cycle.

Me:slams head in to a door laughing. Well 'laughs' hachet 'laughs' get to 'laughs' it.

Rachet:well I have always wondered that.

Rachet:walks up to a random group of girls talking on the sidewalk.

Rachet:excuse me but do you mind telling me about your ways of reproduction and your menstrual cycle.

Girl1: what kind of question is that?

Girl2:yea you pervert. Get out of here.

Girl1;picks up a wrench that happens to be laying on the ground and throughs and hits rachet right in the head.

Rachet what is that for I'm just curious.

Girl2:yeah right. What are you an alien from another world?

Rachet: weeeeellllllll.

Me: never mind rachet I don't want you getting beat up by a bunch of teenage girls.

Rachet: all I did was ask a question.

Me:you don't ask those kind of questions rachet.

Rachet: well why didn't you tell me that?

Me:because it was fun watching you get hit by a wrench by a teenage girl.

Rachet: AAAAGGGGGHHHHH! I just realized who sent that dare. YOU! Supergirlprime. You will get it one day I'll swear to primus you will.

Supergirlprime:yeah. Sure. Whatever. Hachet.

Me:ok people that's it for this edition of Kbanes2's TRUTH OR DARE THE TRANSFORMERS. This is your host kira saying goodnight.

I know not as funny as the first one but I promise next chappy will be lot funnier. Like you rolling on the floor dieing of laughter.

So read and review people. Please, please with whip crème and transformers on top.


	4. Chapter 4

AURTHOR'S NOTE:I'm soooooooooo sorry for non't updateing sooner. You see I found out my uncle has lung cancer. And I promise to use every dare ya'll send in.

Hi everybody and welcome to Kbanes2's TRUTH OR DARE THE TRANSFORMERS. And I'm your host kira,

Me: well here is our first player Katie Gibbs. Hi katie. What is your first dare?

Katie Gibbs: I dare megsy to let sunny paint him rainbow with little clouds and unicorns.

Me: wow! Very colorful.

Me: ok megatron and sunny you know what to do.

Megatron; if that no good piece of slag dares to touch me or paints me a different color, I will kill you kira

Sunstreaker: no you won't. I won't let you.

Me: megatron if you want to see another day you will let sunstreaker paint you rainbow with clouds and unicorns.

Megatron: how are you gonna make me.

Me: if I have to tell you I'll have to kill you.

Sunstreaker: hahahhahahaha.

Megatron: you will pay dearly femme.

Me: nah! Ok go ahead sunny.

While we wait for sunny lets go ahead to another dare shall we.

Me: what is your second dare Katie Gibbs?

Katie Gibbs: I dare bumblebee to sing 'I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee'

Me: ok bee get to singing.

Bumblebee:I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee won't my moma be so proud of me that I'm bringing home a baby bumblebee. Ouch! It bit me. I'm squishing up a baby bumblebee won't my moma be so proud of me, that I'm squishing up a baby bumblebee. EWWWWW!

ME:awwww! That was sooo cute and soo wrong at the same time.

Lets go check on megsy and sunny and see whats going on.

Walks up to the room where sunny and megsy are and knocks on the door.

Me: so sunstreaker how is everything going?

Megatron;grrrrrrrrr

Sunstreaker: HAHAHAHA! No done yet. I'm only half way finished.

Me: ok I will return later. Behave megsy.

Me:ok Katie Gibbs what is your third dare?

Katie Gibbs: I dare starscream to whatch twlight and say something nice about it.

Me: okay screamer you have to whatch twlight.

Starscream: no I don't.

Me:yes, you do.

Starscream: no I don't.

Me: why don't you have to.

Starscream: because I've already seen it.

Me: stands there just stareing at starscream.

Me: what you already seen it.

Starscream: yes, me and megatron downloaded it last weekend and whatched it together.

Me: OMP! You mechs are gay. That's just crazier than a hippie in a hula convention.

Starscream: megatron can be very gentle.

Me: EWWWWWWWWWW!

Ok people lets go check back on sunny and starscreams man.

Walks in the room where sunstreaker and mega-gay are.

Me: wow sunstreaker you did a really good job on making megatron look even more gay than he already is.

Sunstreaker: I know I got a gift. Don't I ?

Me: yes, yes you do.

Megatron: I'm not gay.

Me: yeah, well go tell that to starscream.

Sunstreaker: whoa, those to interfaced.

Me: nearly pukes.

Me: yes, yes they did.

Sunstreaker: I have to go tell sideswipe.

Megatron: if you do I'll rip you in half.

Me: like you did to jazz.

Mega-gay: exactly

Sunstreaker: well jazz is back now megatron. Say sunstreaker as he transformed and drove off.

Me: well megatron you look the gay pride flag.

Mega-gay: AGGGHHHHHHHHH.

Well that's all folks for this editon of Kbanes2's TRUTH OR DARE THE TRANSFORMERS. See you soon.

Read and review.


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone in the Transformers fandom. I know it's been a very long time since I've updated. So should I update this story and contiune with it. If you want me to, leave a few dares and stay tuned. much love Kbanes2.


End file.
